


While You Were Sleeping

by rainwrites



Series: A Softer World: Layhan [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yixing sleeps, and Lu Han wishes he'll wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

So innocent and delicate. Fragile, almost.

Lu Han has always liked watching Yixing sleep. The way his entire body relaxes, the creases of stress and worry on his face smoothed out. The way he curls up into his covers and the way he looks so snug and content in dreamland. Watching Yixing sleep has always made Lu Han feel warm and fuzzy inside.

But not tonight.

Luhan watches Yixing sleep, eyes never leaving the unconscious form on the bed as he stands on his bedside. But the room is so white, so sterile, so… alien, and it fills Lu Han with a sense of disquiet, of unease.

Yixing’s face is so peaceful, but terribly so, and the ghostly pallor to his skin is a bit disturbing. He looks nothing like the lively boy Lu Han knows so well.

Yixing is a glass half empty and half full, and the slow and even rise and fall of his chest with every breath he takes relieves him of worry and twists his insides with a dull ache at the same time. He’s never felt like this before, and his brain can’t seem to comprehend the swirl of emotions playing with his mind at the moment.

Lu Han’s eyes burn, his vision slightly blurring, and quickly he shakes his head.

Now isn’t the time to cry.

If only this is a dream…

* * *

_It’s that dream again. He can never remember the details, no matter how hard he tries, but it’s unnerving and a bit more than disconcerting._

_It ends with him standing in the dark, while a shadow engulfs him quickly, suffocating and numbing his senses. He tries to scream, but no sound comes out. A lot of things consume him at once—fear, panic, horror, frustration. He can’t move, he can’t breathe, and he’s losing his ability to think._

_“Lu Han! Lu Han, wake up!”_

_Opening his eyes in a snap, Lu Han gasps when he sees Yixing’s face just inches from his own._

_“Are you alright?”_

_Breathless, Lu Han realizes that his wrists are locked in front of him in Yixing’s hands. His entire body is drenched with sweat, the sheets clinging to him like second skin. His heart is racing, and his eyes and cheeks are wet with tears._

_Just as he’s made sense of everything, he feels Yixing’s hand move up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb._

_“You were dreaming.” Yixing’s voice is low, and his eyes are worried but reassuring._

_Lu Han lets out a sigh, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand._

_“It’s okay…” He hears Yixing say, before the younger boy climbs into his bed, guiding his head to rest on his chest and cradling him in his arms._

_Everything is silent for a long while, until Lu Han leans in and buries his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck. The younger’s arms wrap around his shoulders, and Lu Han simply cannot help the quiet sob that escapes him. Yixing’s arms tighten closer around him, a hand protectively placed at the back of his head._

_“It’s going to be okay,” He says once more, and the way he says it—certain and unwavering—makes it seem like a promise, and Lu Han believes him. He presses himself closer to the other, savoring the warmth and soaking in the overwhelming comfort Yixing offers him._

* * *

He can still remember how his heart has stopped that night. He has called Yixing, wondering why he isn’t home yet, only to have someone else answer his call and tell him what happened.

He remembers rushing to the hospital with Yifan, his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend lying on the hospital bed, so frail and limp, almost lifeless. The memory burns his eyes once more and he feels his heart clench in hurt.

He reaches out, raising a hand to Yixing’s face—stroking dark lashes, caressing pale cheeks, brushing fingertips over chapped lips. His hand moves to his neck, to his hair, brushing gently, pulling the damp strands away from his forehead.

Bit by bit, as if in slow motion, he leans down, his forehead touching Yixing’s. Their noses brush.

“Please… wake up,” he whispers against his lips, “You have to wake up.”

* * *

_“Wake up, Xing,” Lu Han whispers against Yixing’s ear, “Stop dreaming about me so I can sleep.”_

_(He finds it a bit silly, but his mother has always told him that when one can’t sleep at night, it’s because he’s awake in someone else’s dream.)_

_“Lu Han?” Yixing mumbles as he begins to wake, sitting up, hair tousled and eyes clouded with sleep. He rubs his eyes. “Why are you still awake?”_

_“Can’t sleep.” Lu Han shuffles, sitting down on the edge of the bed before facing the other boy. “I’m cold,” he adds in a half-whisper._

_“So you can try to molest me while I’m asleep?” asks Yixing, yawning, as he lies back down and drops his head to the pillow._

_“No. But I’m cold and I need a hug,” replies Lu Han, giving his best friend a small pout. “Let me sleep with you.” He then lifts the covers, snaking his way underneath them._

_“What are you doing?” says Yixing, grudgingly shifting to the side and allowing Lu Han to settle comfortably beside him._

_The older boy merely hums in reply, pushing his face obnoxiously close to the other. “I’m invading your personal space.”_

_“You need to start sleeping in your own bed, Lu.”_

_Yixing shoves him with little force, and Lu Han just laughs and wiggles even closer. “But I like this bed more than mine.”_

_“Whatever, I’m still not giving you a hug.” Yixing says, and Lu Han gives him the saddest face he can muster._

_They stare at each other for the longest time, neither one moving nor speaking to the other. A few more minutes pass before Lu Han sighs in defeat, shifting to move away, when he suddenly feels Yixing’s arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug._

_“Thanks,” he says quietly, giving Yixing’s arm a squeeze. He buries his face into his collarbone, his arms moving their way under his and hugging him closer._

_“You were never cold, were you?” the younger asks after a while, already knowing the answer._

_“Hm?”_

_“Well, you’re very warm…” he mumbles into Lu Han’s hair._

_The older just grins in reply, and the last thing he consciously recalls before he falls asleep is a hand sweeping up his back, fingering through his hair, and the faintest mumble of ‘Goodnight, Lu’._

* * *

He still doesn’t wake.

Lu Han’s heart sinks and he wants to cry, wants to scream in frustration but he can’t.

He steps back, slumping down on the chair beside Yixing’s bed. Slowly, he reaches out for the younger’s hand. It isn’t exactly warm, but it isn’t cold either. He twines his fingers with his, bringing their fingers up to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss against his knuckles.

“Why won’t you wake?” The lump in his throat is making it hard to speak, but even so, he continues.

“Things aren’t the same without you, Xing… the practice room, the dorm. Everyone’s really worried, you know.”

He tries his best to hold back his tears as he struggles to find the words. “I— _we_  need you.”

He places his head on top of their linked hands as the tears begin to fall. He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, before he feels a hand shake his shoulder and he finds himself glancing tearfully up at their leader.

He feels Yifan grab his free hand before he squeezes it gently. “He’s going to be fine.”

* * *

_He is lying on Yixing’s bed, staring at the ceiling while his thoughts wander in circles. Beside him lies Yixing, and he feels the other boy slowly relaxing as time passes by, his breath evening out._

_“Yixing?”_

_“Hmmm,” mumbles the younger sleepily, and Lu Han turns to look at his best friend. He reaches out, cradling Yixing’s face in his palm, and the other nuzzles absently to his touch, a lazy dream-like expression on his face._

_“Yixing,” he tries again, “What do you dream about?” he asks in a hushed tone._

_Yixing is silent for a few minutes, and Lu Han thinks he’s already fallen asleep, before the younger speaks, so soft he’s almost missed it, “home.”_

_He has said it so simply, yet it packs quite a heavy punch. It’s always been hard, being away from home. It’s not really the same here, and as much as they want it to be it’s not quite what they want. This is not really where they’re from._

_But somehow Lu Han doesn’t feel as lonely, even without the comfort of his own bed in his own room back at home. Even without his… family. Because he has Yixing, who, to some extent, has always understood his woes despite being someone he has only known for a couple of years, already has more in common with him than anyone ever does. At least, in the middle of this, he has someone who can understand him._

_He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Yixing shift, and he glances down to see his gentle smile as his fingers thread through his own. “And you? What do you dream about?”_

_“This,” he grins at him, shifting his leg so it is lodged between Yixing’s, “someone to snuggle with.”_

_Yixing lets out a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes as he pulls the older closer to his chest, “how predictable.”_

* * *

“He’s going to be fine,” Yifan says again, squeezing his hand tighter. Lu Han, whose eyes are fixed at the bed sheets in order to avoid the other’s stare, looks up, and he kind of hates the way the handsome leader is looking at him, eyes furrowed in both concern and disapproval.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting, Lu?”

“What?” Lu Han’s eyes widen for a brief half-second before standing up to face the other, letting go of both his and Yixing’s hands. “How am I overreacting?”

“Yixing’s just resting, Lu Han. He’s just missed morning practice. Stop acting as if he isn’t going to wake up.”

Lu Han’s mouth is wide open, shocked. “Just resting?” he repeats, regarding the younger as if he’s out of his mind. “ _Just resting_?” his voice escalates in pitch and volume, “Yifan, our friend’s lying unconscious on a hospital bed!”

For his part, Yifan remains calm and collected, as he always manages during his little squabbles with the baby-faced boy. “I know, and I’m worried, too. And we both want to smack him in the head when he wakes up because he’s stubborn as hell, but I don’t think getting so worked up about this right now will do us any good.”

“But—”

“All this unnecessary worrying is just stressing you out, Lu, and quite frankly, it’s beginning to get under my skin as well.” Yifan closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, a long, drawn out sigh leaving his mouth. “Also, you’re just making this worse by trying to wake him up and disturbing his sleep.”

Lu Han scowls and doesn’t answer, realizing he can’t argue with the other boy anymore. It isn’t surprising that Yifan is honest to the point of harshness. He thinks about it, and concedes that maybe he has been overreacting a little. He nods, followed by a sigh of resignation.

“Look, maybe we should just leave him alone,” Yifan says after a while, “I’ll tell our manager to pick us up.”

“No,” is Lu Han’s simple refusal, receiving a raised brow and another sigh from his companion.

It would’ve been the start of another argument, when all of a sudden they both hear the bed sheets ruffling the slightest, the minute sound of the bedsprings creaking. Lu Han’s breath catches, his body frozen in place, and he watches as Yixing begins to stir.

Slowly, Yixing’s eyelids begin to lift, head tilting a bit as he comes into consciousness. He blinks slowly, like his eyelids are too heavy, until his eyes finally settle on Lu Han.

“What happened?” Yixing whispers, voice a little raspy. He groans, trying to prop himself upright, but before he can do so Lu Han charges at him and tackles him in a hug. The older wraps himself around him, clinging to him for dear life.

“Lu, you’re crushing me,” Yixing’s muffled voice sounds in his ears, but Lu Han simply ignores him.

“Lu Han, let the poor boy go,” Yifan orders sternly, and Lu Han finally releases him. The leader then reaches out for a glass of water from the bedside table, before helping Yixing get into a sitting position.

“You passed out when you were practicing alone late last night and one of the staff took you here,” he explains before asking, “How are you feeling, Yixing?”

“Like shit,” Yixing breathes matter-of-factly, always straight to the point. “How long have I been out?”

“Just less than a day, actually,” The leader replies, giving Lu Han a pointed look. “Lu Han was so worried though.”

“ _Awww_   _baby_ ,” Yixing says, only a little teasing, and Lu Han glowers at him, because he doesn’t find the situation as amusing as the younger apparently does.

“Well, I better go first. I’m glad you’re fine, Xing. I’ll let the others know you’re okay,” Yifan announces before he leaves, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Yifan is out the door, Lu Han turns his attention back to Yixing, to find the other smirking at him, the corner of his lips quirked up just the slightest.

“What are you smiling about?”

“You were worried about me,” Yixing says, now grinning from ear to ear.

“Of course I was!” responds Lu Han incredulously, “You’d be worried too if you find your best friend unconscious in the hospital in the middle of the night! I—”

“Are you mad at me?” Yixing cuts him off, his grin dropping immediately to be replaced by a look of concern. He reaches out and holds Lu Han’s hands in his. “Lu Han…”

A shaky sigh escapes the older boy, and he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down. “Just… don’t ever worry us like that again.”

“Okay.” Yixing reaches up, lifting a hand and sweeping Lu Han’s fringe to the side, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his forehead. The older is still for a moment, but he melts under the soft pressure of Yixing’s lips. “I’m sorry, Lu.”

Lu Han just nods, seizing his hand once again and twisting his fingers through. Yixing sighs contentedly, scooting over on his bed a little.  “Stay with me?”

A silent nod, before Lu Han climbs into bed and settles beside him, placing Yixing’s head on his chest. They lie like that for over a minute, finding each other’s presence comforting even when neither of them is speaking.

“What would I do without you, Lu?” Yixing whispers after a while, completely serious. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Lu Han is taken aback by Yixing’s words, looking down at the other. “I… Yixing…” he trails off, completely at a loss for words.

Yixing merely smiles and reaches up, touching his cheek. “And I’m here for you, too. Always.”

Lu Han nods, and he feels warmth washing over him as he leans into Yixing’s touch before he presses a kiss to his palm. “Alright.”

Their eyes meet and the two of them smile. A gentle exchange of expressions that are meant for just the two of them.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Lu Han says after a while, his hand now running through the other’s hair.

“Mhmmm.” Yixing murmurs, already drifting off to the sound of Lu Han’s heartbeat and the calming rhythm of his breathing. A couple of beats pass before Lu Han begins to drift off as well, and he hugs his best friend closer to him before letting himself finally succumb to sleep.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> NGs:
> 
> I.
> 
> He’s awake.
> 
> “Yixing…” he whispers, and the younger boy blinks blurrily up at them until his eyes finally settle on Lu Han.
> 
> “Who are you?” he asks softly.
> 
> Lu Han’s eyes widen, horror stricken. He feels stunned and frozen in place like time has stopped completely. He looks at Yifan helplessly, and the other boy seems to be at a complete loss as well.
> 
> It is only when Yixing smiles and lets out a soft laugh that Lu Han realizes he’s just pulling their legs.
> 
> “You!” He advances towards the younger boy, pointing at him menacingly, “You think this is funny, Zhang Yixing?”
> 
>  
> 
> II.
> 
> “Are those for me?” Yixing asks, who has finally noticed the flowers at the bedside table.
> 
> “No, they’re for the patient across the hall,” Lu Han replies, only half-sarcastically.
> 
> “From you?”
> 
> Lu Han rolls his eyes, but nods anyway, as he hands the other the flowers.
> 
> “Where did you get these flowers, Lu?” he asks after a while, brow furrowing with curiosity.
> 
> “Why? What’s wrong with them?” he asks, worried. “Do you not like them?”
> 
> “Well, they’re… funeral flowers.”
> 
> “What do you mean ‘funeral flowers’?” Lu Han asks incredulously, completely taken aback, “They’re beautiful!”
> 
> “They are, yes,” the younger nods, “but carnations and white lilies? They’re used in flower arrangement for funerals, Lu.”
> 
>  
> 
> III.
> 
> A long beep fills the room.
> 
> “Oh my god—” Lu Han chokes on his words, disbelief in his eyes as he throws his head back.
> 
> “NOOOOOO!”A crippling scream rips through him and takes with it his ability to breathe. He gasps for air but it feels like his lungs are closing in.
> 
> He strides towards Yixing, one hand clutching his mouth and the other reaching out to feel for a pulse.
> 
> Lu Han’s face snap up to stare at their leader in horror, until—
> 
> “Sorry, that was my phone,” Yifan says from behind, holding up his phone, his new message alert tone resounding in the room as he receives another message. He looks back at Yixing’s form, and realizes he isn’t even connected to a heart monitor.
> 
> “Oh,” is Lu Han’s intelligent response.
> 
> The door opens, and in comes a nurse. “Sorry, sir, but you’re making a lot of noise and disturbing the other patients. I’m afraid I would have to ask you to leave the room.”
> 
> +++  
> [Original ASW comic](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=656)


End file.
